Leeta (alternate reality)
Leeta is a Bajoran woman in the 24th century. Leeta was born on Bajor on February 11, 2347. Due to the actions of Nero in the 23rd century, the future spun into an alternate timeline where events happened differently. In this timeline Leeta was married to Captain Typhuss James Halliwell in 2371. Biography Early life Leeta never knew her parents and was orphaned when she was a child. As such, she never knew her family name. She later went to work as a servant in the home of a Cardassian named Gallek during the Occupation. Gallek treated her well and never went beyond calling her beautiful. Leeta used her influence to make the lives of Gallek's servants better. After Gallek died a week before the Cardassian withdrawal and the Occupational forces burned his house, Leeta gathered up the money she had made and moved to Deep Space 9. Deep Space 9 Leeta became a dabo girl in 2371, although she was an amateur sociologist. Leeta had begun working at Quark's in 2371. She was immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell and kissed him to be close to him. The two would later start dating. She quickly formed friendships with many of the station residents, including Doctor Julian Bashir and science officer Jadzia Dax. She was even asked by Dax to take part in her Trill zhian'tara ritual. During the ceremony, the memories of one of Dax's former hosts, Emony, were temporarily transferred into Leeta. Leeta was aware of it as it was one of many items she had studied to be ready to interact with a variety of customers. Emony would tell Jadzia that Leeta had an excellent body. One month Later Leeta married Typhuss onboard Deep Space 9. In 2372, Leeta joined the Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in response to Quark's pay cuts. She helped lead the formation of the union, helping Rom stand up to his brother Quark. When Quark temporarily changed his gender in 2374 to help Grand Nagus Zek regain his office, Leeta helped teach Quark how to act like a woman. Leeta had returned to the station, now back as Terok Nor, several weeks before Operation Return. She would later be arrested by the Cardassians and taken to a cell with Kira Nerys and Jake Sisko. She would later be freed by her brother-in-law Quark. After the Dominion fled the station after the Federation and Klingon victory, Leeta welcomed the crew, including her stepson Nog, back to the station. A week later, Leeta was a guest at 's pre-wedding party. She was greatly "impressed" by Manuele Atoa. In 2375 she participated in a game of baseball in the holosuite with the senior staff of the station against a team of Vulcans. Later in the year, Rom convinced Leeta, M'Pella, Broik and other staff to convince Quark to give them a raise. Leeta would later accompany Rom to Ferenginar when Zek named him his successor. Bajor and motherhood In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Typhuss's first child. They later contacted Typhuss's family on Earth to break the good news and then traveled to Bajor to make it their home. Leeta and Typhuss later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Typhuss named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Soon after moving to Deep Space 9, Leeta became immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell and kissed him to be close to him. Later Typhuss and Leeta began dating. One month later Typhuss and Leeta decided to get married quickly, and they asked the Emissary, Commander Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. Benjamin Sisko married them later that day in Quark's bar. In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Typhuss's first child. Leeta and Typhuss later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Typhuss named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". Typhuss later divorced Leeta and later married Helen Magnus. Category:Bajorans Category:Deep Space 9 (alternate reality) personnel Category:Dabo girls Category:Alternate realities